Spinning Into Love
by The Trishster
Summary: Twisting, whirling, spiraling, twirling, pirouetting into something perfect, pure, passionate, emotional. [SOKAI]


**Author's Note: Hello, my friends! I have returned with another story for you to(hopefully) enjoy!**

**So, the thing with this story is that I had a lot of problems writing it. It started out easily enough, but then it got...annoying and I dropped it because I decided it wasn't worth the hassle. But then, I decided to try and fix it. It's gone through a lot of revision, so I sincerely hope this came out well.(I think it sounds like I was trying too hard, though I wasn't.)**

**P.S. How many times do you see the word "spinning" in this entire fic? Count 'em after you read through it once! Yes, that was done on purpose.

* * *

**

_Spinning_

_Spinning..._

e_v**e**ryt_h_i**n**g w**a**s _**sp**_i_n_nin**g**..._

The vibrant colors of the flowers, the lush green grass, the pink and white floral print on her new sundress- they were all whirling and melting together, the defining lines among them no longer present. Her body was serene, the feeling of the gentle wind caressing her soft skin being the only thing she could perceive. She was losing hold of the world, releasing its problems and issues into the air to be dealt with another day. She could sense herself becoming the wind itself.

And then she tripped.

She lost her footing. She windmilled her arms, her hands urgently trying to find something to hold onto, but finding nothing. She braced herself for the impact of a fall, expecting her body to hit the earth with a thud.

But she never made contact with the ground.

In the midst of her rush to solid ground, she had been stopped. Her world was still swirling, a giant blur through her eyes. She exhaled softly, a pair of strong arms holding onto her tightly.

"You almost fell down the hill, Kai."

"Oopsies!" She giggled, her mind not completely back in reality. "Well, at least I know my knight-in-shining-armor came to save me."

"Yeah. I saved you from the evil of grass stains and a possible concussion." He leaned forward to help her stand on her own. Kairi made sure she kept her feet firmly planted to the ground this time.

"Thanks, Sora." She promptly began dusting off her dress, her brain subconsciously telling her that she was only doing it because she was nervous.

"No problem. But next time, watch where you're spinning."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll make sure to look before I twirl."

A smirk was displayed on his face. "Yeah, you do that."

Kairi felt a grin creep onto her lips. It was hard not to smile whenever her spiky-haired friend was around. That's the way things used to be, before the Heartless, the Nobodies, the Organization. Before, when it used to be just the two of them, wasting hours upon hours doing absolutely nothing and having a ton of fun doing it. Kairi knew things had changed; she couldn't alter the past. But she was more than happy to see that things were starting to go back to normal, slowly but certainly.

She observed him concernedly as Sora walked under the shade of a nearby cherry tree, a display of thoughtfulness in his eyes. Kairi tilted her head. She had never seen Sora look so wound up in his own musings before. Hesitantly, she skipped to his side. She contemplated planning her question carefully, but instead decided to just go with the flow.

With a glint in her eye, Kairi playfully waved a hand in front of Sora's solemn face. "Hello? Anybody in there? The Island called. They want their idiot back."

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious."

"Hey, you made me pull out the bad jokes by giving me that pouty face. You brought this on yourself."

He chuckled, apparently amused at Kairi's reaction to the situation. "Yeah, I'm sure I did."

"Yep. You did." Her expression abruptly changed to a troubled look. "Wait, why are you up here anyway? Shouldn't you be down there getting your party on? This _is_ a wedding reception."

"Yeah, but there's just a bunch of middle-aged men and women down there. And, like you said, it's a wedding reception. Not a rave."

Kairi crossed her arms in front of her. "For a group of middle-aged people, I'd say this is _their_ equivalent of a rave. See?" She pointed down the hill at the mass of people below. "The way I see it, they know how to _get down!_"

Sora shook his head at the redhead's response. "I guess you're right." He stared at his shiny, black shoes. "So, what was your excuse for leaving the 'rave'? You had the urge to spin?"

"You know I don't do well with crowds, Sora. I needed air." She heard him laugh. She was appalled. He honestly found this funny! "Oh, well, what was _your_ excuse, Mr. I-Can-Avoid-The-Question?"

"Don't worry about me. I just came up here to think."

"About what?" Kairi saw him press his lips together, as if he were clamping his mouth shut. "Sora..."

"Mom," was his simple reply.

"That makes sense, considering this is _her_ wedding and all." She sat down, her legs stretched out in front of her. "You know, I don't think I've seen her so happy in a long time." She secured a piece of hair behind her ear. "Actually, I haven't seen her this happy since you came home."

Sora slowly slid down the trunk of the tree until he was sitting beside Kairi. "I wasn't expecting her to get a _husband_ while I was gone."

"And she wasn't expecting to meet him. Since everyone in town thought she was crazy, it _did_ seem like a long shot ."

"Crazy?" He turned to her, completely puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I never told you?" Sora quickly shook his head. "I guess I must have forgotten."

"Well, why don't you tell me now? What happened with her while I was away?"

Kairi stuck her tongue out, obviously displeased with the way he had made his request. "Well, _fine_, you big meanie! I'll tell you." She cleared her throat. "See, a little while after you and Riku left, everyone on the Island forgot you. That's where the whole 'Dear Lord, the woman is crazy because she speaks of children that never existed' thing came from. And the only people who remembered you were your mother and I. I mean, you were her son. She could never forget you."

"And you?"

"Me? Well, Riku and you are my best friends. How can I forget you guys?" Her rosy cheeks burned with an odd warmth.

Sora remained silent and Kairi took this as her cue to continue. "We didn't bother to tell anybody else what really happened to you guys. They wouldn't have understood. Anyway, I thought your mom might need a friend, so, every day after school, I'd go to your mom and spend the rest of the afternoon with her. On the weekends, I'd sleepover."

"How..._girly_." Sora earned a strong punch to his arm for being so nasty. "**Ow!**"

"How's that for _girly_, Mr. Manly?"

Sora winced. "Just...just keep talking."

Kairi continued, simply beaming. "Thank you. As I was saying, we started to hang out together and I could see she was getting less and less depressed. Sometimes, when she thought I wasn't looking, I would see her look at an old photo of you or she'd mutter something about wondering where you were. But overall, she was tons happier." Kairi giggled as she thought for a moment. "She was _really_ happy whenever we played Twister."

"My mom plays Twister? _My_ mother?" Sora was actually quite shocked at this news.

"Yeah! And she's good, too!" Kairi pushed Sora laughingly, her red hair descending into her face. "Anyway, I thought maybe we could get through the wait together. But then..." Her Persian blue eyes stared at the wedding reception going on at the bottom of the grassy hill. "Then...he came. And everything was...better."

Sora lowered his gaze. Kairi could only assume that after hearing what she had said, he felt more than a little upset. "So...my mom meets this new guy and forgets all about me until I come home?"

Kairi shook her head. "No! You've got it all wrong. Yes, she fell in love with him. Yeah, she started spending a lot of time with him. But nothing could ever replace you, Sora. You, my friend, are irreplaceable." The smile on his face assured Kairi that he needed that compliment. "So, she started to date him, and time went by, and they eventually got engaged."

No response.

"But wait! Here's the best part! You see, about a week before the big wedding, I go down to the shore and guess what I find?" Kairi nudged him softly. "Don't know? I'll tell you." She wrapped her arms around him, grinning from ear to ear. "I found you! Completely unconscious, sopping wet, kind of smelly, but still good ol' lovable Sora!" She finally released him from her tight hug, but leaned against him, her body relaxing. She pretended to not see his face growing more and more red. Kairi let her fingers pick up a small cherry blossom that had fallen to the ground. She touched it softly, a comfortable silence engulfing them.

"She missed you, Sora." Kairi's eyelids began to flutter closed, not feeling drowsy, but simply very snug.

Barely noticing it, she felt Sora's body shift. She dismissed it as him simply readjusting himself to feel more comfortable.

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

She kept her eyes shut, her mind drifting off. "Sure, Sora. What is it?" Kairi heard him inhale and quickly exhale. _'He's hesitating...'_ she thought. "Spit it out."

She had expected him to simply utter whatever it was that was on his mind. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her, holding onto her tiny physique almost as if he never wished to let go. Then, he used his other hand to take the flower from Kairi's hands. Opening her eyes to look for the missing blossom, she suddenly realized that Sora was gently putting it in her hair, the stem resting behind her ear.

"Thanks. F-for taking care of my mom and stuff."

"Hey, I'd do anything for my best friend." She tilted her head up in an attempt to stare at her brown-haired companion. And just as she had expected, she found herself lost in a planet that held nothing more than Sora's steel blue eyes. Kairi, unable to do much else, giggled nervously at her own discomposure. She could see Sora's eyes quickly widen and decrease to its normal size, an appearance of pure charm behind them.

"Anything?" His words came out hushed, calming Kairi yet at the same time, sending every part of her being into an uncontrollable frenzy. She searched her brain for a suitable answer and, finding none, merely nodded. Sora began to lean toward her. "Good."

Sora's warm lips touched hers, a feeling of newly realized desire and pure adoration behind the sweet caress. Kairi's petite hands found a place on Sora's shoulders, knowing that she had better hold onto something before she collapsed because of this overwhelming moment; it was that moment when it seems that the entire universe is at peace and words like "I love you" were meaningless because you could _feel_ what love truly felt like. She felt him pull her closer, Sora's grip getting tighter, yet the kiss remained gentle and innocent, just as Kairi had dreamed her first kiss would be. Her mind became a whirlwind, an unstoppable and never-ending whirlwind.

Kairi let go of him, slowly removing her hands from his shoulders. She sensed him beginning to pull back and did the same, her heart racing at the mere thought of what had just occurred. She couldn't speak; no words could fully describe her euphoria as she watched Sora smile widely.

Kairi was not used to being victim to utter bliss; nothing made sense. She was unsure of what to do next. Should she cling to him and complain about how much she missed his touch? Should she run back to the reception and try to clear her head while she made small talk with the guests? What do you when you finally found out that the one you've adored for so long has the same feelings for you?

She tried extremely hard to pull herself together as Sora laughed at the dazed expression that she held. Before long, she saw this to be a worthless cause; every time she looked at him, she lost the composure she had fought so hard to grasp. Kairi chortled airily at herself, knowing full well there wasn't much else she could do.

Sora rose to his feet, making Kairi suddenly depressed, already missing him holding her. He turned to her and held out his hands. She took them gratefully and Sora began to pull her up. Oddly enough, Kairi found it impossible to stand on her own and held onto Sora's hands. She glanced across the expanse of the area, the scenery definitely not as it should be. Eventually, she threw her gaze back to Sora before throwing herself into his arms, her eyes shut tight.

"Kai? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine..." she slurred, feeling lightheaded and enjoying every second of it. "I'm just a little...dizzy." Indeed, her mind had yet to settle; the winds still whirled, the love and excitement Kairi was feeling not making it any better. And though she thought it was all in her head, every time she opened her eyes, all she saw was the world as she would always see it: forever spinning.

_eve_r_y**th**in_**g**_w**a**_s _spin_n_**i**n**g**..._

_Spinning..._

_Spinning

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Yay! All done! Hope you liked it. The ending was quite awkward, I think. I rushed it, like, a lot. Actually, the whole gosh durn thing is pretty awkward, considering how it went from a story about Sora's mommy and Kairi TO Sora's mommy's wedding...thingy TO SoraxKairi fluff of doom. However, I only bothered with the fluff at all because my friend seemed surprised that my last story was...well...not very fluffy. Heh. So, I prove her wrong. I can write fluff! Not good fluff, but it's still fluff, right? That word gets annoying after a while...**

**So...review! And...yeah, that's it. Review. First reviewer gets a cupcake that I made. It's virtual chocolate flavored! Yum...**

**--Trish(Unmei06)**


End file.
